


The End Of History (or a Hamilton Geostorm fic no one asked for)

by JohnLaurensxSamAdams



Category: Geostorm (2017), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Attempted Murder, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gay, Hacking, Herc and John are like brothers, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Natural Disasters, Science Fiction, Space Stations, Suspense, Vomiting, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLaurensxSamAdams/pseuds/JohnLaurensxSamAdams
Summary: After his foster brother fires him, Alexander Hamilton desires to travel back up to the Dutch Boy. The worlds weather monitor is being used as a weapon and our favorite gang will become the characters of Geostorm.I own nothing but the idea and the writings.Updates on weekends





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> We have a murder in the Space Station and a town frozen. Alexander and Lafayette argue.

Afghanistan 

The rangers stood, mouths gaping as they looked at the snow. In the middle of a desert. And the frozen town at its center. The snow still fell softly though it blazed in the desert. The leader motions for his men to move in. They arrive and find every single villager frozen. Frozen alive. Still talking, and eating, and running. And they're all dead. "Call Washington DC!" The leader calls out. The InterNational Space Station The Afghanistan satellite is reeled in by the docking bay's long robotic arm. Hercules Mulligan punches in codes as John Laurens watches next to him. The satellite lands safely and the air lock seals. The entire crew seems to exhale in relief. Sally Hemings walks over and inserts her halo card. The image dings and she frowns at the card. She then starts for her locker. She slides the card in her binder. "Hey Sally!" Thomas Jefferson calls from his desk, where he has his legs kicked up and is playing a video game. He waves the other controller. "Wanna play?" "No, I have to work on this satellite glitch." She ducks her head and hurries off. Jefferson watches her go almost sadly. He then restarts his game. "Odd, odd, kid." Sally stops in the locker rooms and glances around. She then puts her stuff in an empty locker before slinking off. She does catch Angelica watching her with those dark eyes. Sally gulps and heads for the commander's quarters. Then something feels wrong. She spins around and sees the door closing. The on behind her is too. She freezes as a sucking sound starts. "Air lock breached." A robotic voice calls into the hallway. Then the windows break. A silent scream is pulled from Sally's lips before she's sucked into space.


	2. I Need You to Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette hasn't spoken to his foster brother, Alexander Hamilton, in years. Now, because of glitches in the Dutch Boy, Laf needs his brother back. But Laf was the one who fired Alex, and there's still bitterness. Laf has his work cut out for him!  
> I used some quotes from the movie. It all belongs to the film makers. I own only the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette hasn't spoken to his foster brother, Alexander Hamilton, in years. Now, because of glitches in the Dutch Boy, Laf needs his brother back. But Laf was the one who fired Alex, and there's still bitterness. Laf has his work cut out for him!

Washington DC

"The town frozen in Afghanistian recently is one of our main concerns!" President George Washington states withuch authority. "A day later, a air lock on the Space Station is broken and we lost a crew member. Now the treaty that gives the U.S. command of the Dutch Boy ends in two weeks. I won't be the one to hand over a broken toy to the rest of the world." His eyes flick to his foster son, Lafayette, who looks rather scared and nervous in his seat. The younger man shys away from his father's glance but speaks.  
"We believe it is merely a glitch. But over 300 hundred people died in that town, we have to fix the oroblem fast. I recommend sending up many workers from around the globe. Have them fix it right away so this," Laf motions to the screen showing the frozen village, "never happens agian." He waits for the president to respond.  
"Very well, but you may only send one man." The two make eye contact and Laf silently pleads Washington not to do this to him. "Find me that one man. And find him fast." Laf's death warrant is signed. The president swiftly leaves. Laf groans and goes to leave. George King catches up with him.  
"Boy, you and I both know that I believe in you." Laf turns to King. The older man smiles. "So I believe that you can get your brother to come back and work for us agian."  
"No! He hates me! I-I can't!" Laf cries, pinching the bridge if his nose. King puts a hand on his shoulder.  
"Lafayette, you have no choice. Now go get our man back." King then turns and leaves. Laf sighs and relents. No point fighting it. He gets in his fancy sports car and starts for his brother's house.

Two Days Later in Flordia

Philip Hamilton looks up from the solar panel he just built as a fancy car rolls into his Dad's makeshift driveway. The car stops and the door opens. A tall man with coco skin and a thick cloud of black curls on his head steps out. He's in a nice tux and his shades only add to the dramatic flare. Philip smiles inside but glares outside.  
"Uncle Laf?" He calls jumping down from his perch by the new solar panel. His uncle smiles brightly at Philip as he takes off his shades.  
"Philip!" The two embrace and for a moment, Philip couldn't be happier. But it fades rather quickly. "What happened to you? You're supposed to be 7!" Philip pulls back and glares slightly.  
"Well I'm 14 now. And you were supposed to be in our life." He crosses his arms. Laf laughs nervously and changes the topic.  
"What's this?" He nods to the solar panel.  
"I made it. A replacement for our old one." Philip says with a little pride. Laf sighs sadly.  
"You're more like your father each day. Is he here-" the door to the trailer swings open and lo and behold, in all his fiery and short glory, was Laf's brother. Alexander Hamilton.  
"Son do you know-" Alex stops as soon as he spots Laf. The resinous is so thick, that you could have sliced it and given all three of them second helpings. "Philip," Alex sighed, "what have I told you about talking to strangers?" Laf laughs brittly and glares at his brother. Philip shrugs before he goes inside. An awkward moment passes before Alex holds out a bottle of beer for Laf. Laf shakes his head and Alex shrugs.  
"Alex, I-I need you to come work on the Dutch Boy agian."

To be continued.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If this was a good start, please tell me because I need to know if I should continue. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, make sure to check out my other stories.


End file.
